The Black Sheep
by GryffinRawr
Summary: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 8 Seeker. Rose Weasley has always been cast as the black sheep of her family because she looks different so now she is going to live up to it.


**A/N: Hello everyone this is my entry as the seeker for the Chudley Cannons round 8.**

 **My chosen character is Rose Weasley**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

The Black Sheep

If there was one thing that you could count on with the Weasley family it was consistency. All of their seven children had the same characteristic bright ginger hair, pale almost pasty skin, and multitude of freckles spattered across their faces. They all tended to be quite tall and lanky, but that was something that grew as they did and matured into rather attractive figures.

This was something that they passed onto the next generation.

The Weasley children all seemed to possess the same characteristics as the Weasley generations before them but of course they had the characteristics of their other parents as well. For example Bill's children were all ginger, all tall and all had freckles but each showed their vela characteristic by being absolutely stunning and drop dead gorgeous with it. Their skin was flawless and perfect, they had beautiful smiles that could melt hearts and they could charm their way into or out of any situation.

There was, however, in this family, as there is in every family, a black sheep. And this black sheep came in the shape of one Rose Weasley. Now you would think that being the daughter of Ron, the one with arguably the brightest hair and the biggest temper that it would be impossible for his children to be anything but him. Hugo, his son was like a little mini me, the image of his father but luckily he possessed his mother's temperament and was an easy going boy.

Rose on the other hand had gotten the other end of the gene pool. She was the absolute image of her mother. She wasn't very tall, only about average height, but she was slim and curvy. Her face was freckle free and her skin was smooth, her teeth weren't quite straight but her mother had seen to it that the buck teeth she had inherited were quickly sorted. She had however inherited the big bushy mane of hair that her mother had loathed for many years and it was just as untameable now as it had been when she was a child, but Rose wore it far better than she ever had.

She looked just like a young Hermione, but inside she was all Ron.

Everyone had expected her to grow up to be the next brightest witch of her generation, to follow in her mother's rather large shoes and to pass every test she ever had with flying colours. Rose absolutely hated studying, she loathed reading and every minute that she spent indoors when she could be out there playing Quidditch was a minute well and truly wasted in Rose's opinion.

Hermione was shocked at first that her daughter could be so different to herself but when everyone sat around the table to eat dinner you could see that Rose and Ron were practically the same person. Hermione loved Ron more than she loved life, so how could she not love their daughter just as much.

The rest of the family, and indeed the rest of the wizarding world had a much more difficult time coming to terms with the way Rose had turned out. Being from such a famous family they were constantly in the lime light and so every Weasley/Potter child was reported on in the press, despite how much their parents tried to keep them separate from it all.

Rose was a particular favourite, the press played her up as a rebel, as a Weasley gone bad. At first Rose was annoyed that she could be so stereotyped so horrendously simply because she was more like her father than her mother. But after her fourth year at Hogwarts she began to embrace the image that the world seemed to have of her.

Rose started off small, she dyed her hair putting pink tips at the end and using magic to keep it in a more manageable state. What was the point of magic after all if it couldn't help with things like that? But as the years went on she got bolder and bolder so that by her seventh year she was dressing differently, she was hanging out with the wrong crowd and she was doing everything she possibly could to make sure that she was the rebel the wizarding world had so desperately craved.

It meant that she had lost a few friends on the way, those that couldn't handle the new Rose and the way that she rolled, her cousins still tried to be friends with her but they just didn't know how she was so different to them. They tended to just talk when they had to, or at family parties. Hermione and Ron didn't really know what to do, they had tried to ground her, to stop her from acting out but that had only inflated the image more and they didn't know what she was going to do next, they didn't know what she could do next.

But Rose had planned this whole rebelliousness thing out very carefully and each year was precisely detailed. From her fourth to her sixth year she had focused on her image and her actions, that way they would show the world that she was really serious about this, but her seventh year, the last that she would spend at Hogwarts had to be the most shocking and daring thing that she ever did.

Rose Weasley was going to use her seventh year to show everyone that she definitely wasn't the sweet innocent little girl they had once thought she was, and that all of this wasn't an act to try and get noticed.

This year Rose Weasley was going to snag Hogwarts bad boy, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review I know it seems rushed but thats because it is I am on a time limit here people!**

 **GryffinRAWR**


End file.
